Apocalypse
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: 2019, la Terre a subi une attaque de grande envergure. Les radiations causées par les attaques nucléaires détruisaient presque la moitié du globe. Pour sa survie, la race humaine créa des machines permettant aux humains de survivre durant des années. Le nom de cette attaque porta le nom: d'Apocalypse. SasuNaru Monde UA
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Titre: Apocalypse**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/Sci-fi/Humour/Drame/Futuriste/Suspense.**

**Couple: SasuNaru**

**Résumé: 2019, la Terre a subi une attaque de grande envergure. Les radiations causées par les attaques nucléaires détruisaient presque la moitié du globe. Pour sa survie, la race humaine créa des machines permettant aux humains de survivre durant des années. Le nom de cette attaque porta le nom: d'Apocalypse.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Hello tout le monde! Et oui, une nouvelle fic mais sachez qu'au début elle était censée être un OS, mais sous les conseils avisés de ma bêta-lectrice c'est devenu une fic auquel je travaille beaucoup dessus. Je trouvais que l'histoire pourrait sortir de l'ordinaire. Elle se situe après la fin du monde (sachez bien sur que certaines dates sont seulement fictives, d'autre, je les sors de mon cours d'histoire donc de VRAI date historique pour rendre l'histoire plus réelle). Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour arriver à peaufiner mes idées et en voici le résultat.

**Je tiens à vous annoncer que durant les vacances, je posterai le chapitre de Familier 2eme partie qui est en cours d'écriture, la vérité derrière ton masque, Grand deviendra petit, Délivre-nous, Cristal et Lune. Ceci en fait pas mal et j'espère pouvoir tenir mes engagements. (Je croise les doigts).**

**Sur ceux après tout ce blabla inutile ou pas, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Apocalypse**_

_**Prologue**_

**.**

**.**

_2019, la Terre a subi une attaque de grande envergure. Les radiations causées par les attaques nucléaires détruisaient presque la moitié du globe. Pour sa survie, la race humaine créa des machines permettant aux humains de survivre durant des années. Malheureusement, la vie se fait de plus en plus dure, les réserves se firent moindre, la reproduction commençait à devenir un problème démographique._

_Des chercheurs tentèrent de trouver des solutions aux problèmes, ne pouvant plus vivre sur Terre. Ils fabriquèrent cinq immenses arches aux quatre coins du globe. Chacun était gouverné par un Kage. Les cinq arches principales se nommaient Konoha, Iwa, Kiri, Suna et Kumo. _

_Chaque pays a ses propres règles et ses propres lois. Ceux qui désobéissent sont rejetés de la société et vivent comme des parias ou des mercenaires. Les arches vivaient dans la peur de sortir à l'extérieur ignorant si les radiations étaient encore dangereuses. La peur les freinait, malgré les années qui étaient passées._

_Les arches avaient évolué se transformant en ville, des voies de communications s'étaient alors créées pour rejoindre les arches._

_Une règle était simple pour survivre celle de suivre toutes les règles._

XXX

2203, la vie dans l'arche de Konoha était paisible. La vie était tranquille surtout pour les personnes vivant aisément comme moi. La cité était coupée en deux: les bourgeois, les personnes aisées et les pauvres. Les inégalités existaient malheureusement dans une arche comme la notre alors qu'on était la plus grande puissance mondiale avec les quatre autres arches.

Durant des années, d'autres arches s'étaient créées pour permettre à la croissance démographique de se développer. Nous avions plusieurs règles au sein des arches, chacun possédait un bracelet à notre poignet. Nous devions demander la permission de l'Hokage, le Kage du feu, si nous pouvions sortir de l'arche de Konoha. Nous étions capable de vivre comme n'importe qui seulement le crime n'était pas permis. Personne n'avait le droit d'attenter à la vie d'autrui si cela venait à arriver la personne avait le choix: mourir ou l'exil.

L'exil s'était la punition suprême selon le crime commis. C'était un déshonneur, une vie d'humiliation, vivre avec des remords. On devenait un paria de la société, un déchet parmi tant d'autre. De mon vivant, je n'avais connu qu'une seule personne exilée, Itachi Uchiha. Cet homme avait assassiné toute sa famille sauf une personne, Sasuke Uchiha. J'étais présent lors de l'exil d'Itachi, c'était affreux, tout le monde lui jetait des pierres en hurlant des injures. Je suppliais mon père d'arrêter ce massacre malheureusement, il ne faisait rien. Tout Konoha regardait l'exilé comme un déchet, une personne abjecte et immonde.

Aucune personne ne savait ce qui advenait des exilés. Beaucoup pense qu'ils ont achevé leur existence en quittant le système antiradiation nucléaire, d'autre imagine qu'ils attendent leurs heures pour attaquer et se venger.

Les arches étaient des endroits affreux où une simple erreur pouvait entraîner une vie. J'en faisais partie, ma mère avait une santé fragile et les chances de survie malgré sa faiblesse étaient grandes grâce aux appareils médicaux. Seulement, les médecins avaient fait une erreur de calcul quant au jour de ma naissance. Les machines ne devaient être prêtes que dans une semaine. Suite à cette erreur, ma mère mourut en me donnant la vie. Les médecins m'accusèrent de la mort de la femme qui m'a mise au monde. Un procès avait alors eu lieu où les médecins furent accusés. Je n'étais en aucun cas responsable de la mort de ma mère, les seuls accusés étaient les médecins incompétents.

Depuis maintenant dix-huit ans, je vivais avec mon père, mon parrain et ma "grand-mère". Dans une charmante maison au coeur de l'arche. Mon paternel était l'Hokage, son nom Minato Namikaze. Ses décisions étaient justes malgré le comportement des conseillés de l'arche dont un, il fallait s'en méfier. Son nom, Danzo, il était le chef d'une police nommé "Racine". Il travaillait seulement dans l'ombre de l'arche.

Mon parrain se nommait Jiraya, c'était un écrivain de renom et ses livres étaient vendus à prix d'or. Quant à ma "grand-mère", elle était un médecin très renommée, son Tsunade Senju.

Pour finir, je vais désormais me présenter, je me nomme Naruto Namikaze, fils de Minato Namikaze et de Kushina Uzumaki. Je suis plutôt petit avoisinant entre les un mètre soixante cinq et soixante dix. Je suis bon en sport et dans certaine matière. J'ai un physique plutôt normal. Des cheveux d'un blond comme le soleil, quelque mèche voilait mon regard azuré comme deux lapis-lazuli, une peau naturellement halée ainsi que trois cicatrices sur chacune de mes joues comme un chat. Je ne suis pas trop musclé, ni trop maigre en somme je suis dans la normale.

J'étudiais dans l'académie de Konoha, cette institut accueillait seulement des enfants issus de la classe assez élevés. Les pauvres ne devaient aller que dans celle de leur quartier. Pour être honnête, on les voyait rarement, les pauvres ne se mélangeaient jamais aux "riches".

L'académie de Konoha était une école renommée à travers les cinq grandes arches. Nous apprenions les techniques de survie, les techniques de combat, les différentes stratégies et plein d'autre activité. L'école avait plusieurs pôles celui de la mécanisation, la médecine, la technologie, les combats et la survie. Ces pôles représentaient nos activités extrascolaires qui se déroulaient généralement le jeudi et le vendredi. Nous avions le droit de choisir deux activités, j'avais pris combat et survie pour le plus grand malheur de mon père.

Evidement, nous avions des cours ordinaires comme l'histoire, le latin, la littérature, les mathématiques, la philosophie, les sciences et l'éducation sportive.

Dans l'établissement, il y avait 24 classes de lycéens allant de la Terminal à la seconde, 44 classes de collégiens de la troisième à la sixième et 14 classes de primaire allant du CM2 à la maternelle. Les lycéens étaient classés par niveau durant les examens de début d'année allant de la A à la H. Pour le reste, c'était seulement des cours préparatoire.

Le campus avait des bâtiments séparés pour garder le confort des différentes catégories d'élève. Les lycéens ne se mélangeaient pas avec les petits et vice versa.

Pour continuer, sachez qu'aimer une personne du même sexe n'est pas proscrite par la loi, c'était seulement contraignant pour pouvoir se reproduire. J'ajoute ceci car je suis amoureux d'un garçon, son nom, je l'avais déjà évoqué. Il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiha. Oui, il s'agit bien de _Sasuke Uchiha_. Seulement pour lui, je suis seulement Naruto Namikaze, le fils de l'homme qui a banni son frère de l'arche. Je partais contrairement à beaucoup de personne avec un handicap de taille mais j'arriverai peut-être à le surmonter. Après tout, je suis un Namikaze et dans ma famille, on n'abandonne pas facilement.

XXX

_L'apocalypse de 2019 avait causé de nombreux dégâts autant matériels qu'humaine. La peur et l'angoisse étaient les atouts de toute la population. Les meurtres étaient fréquents lors de la première arche avec à sa tête Harashima Senju, une règle a été mise en place._

_Règle n°1: Chaque personne ayant commis un meurtre sera exilé ou tué selon un procès juste et équitable. _

_C'est ainsi que commencera la paix à travers chaque nation._

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite d'Apocalypse c'est dans ce chapitre que les choses vont commencer à bouger. **

**En tout cas, je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé un review^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapitre 1**_

**.**

**.**

_Règle n°2: Les actes de piraterie sont formellement interdits par le décret de la sécurité de la personne. Si la personne est jugée pour un tel acte, le procès rendra son jugement comme étant un paria de la société._

_Règle n°3: Le port du bracelet est obligatoire. Toute personne ayant retiré ce bracelet sera considéré comme morte. Son établissement sera hypothéqué, son nom gelé des archives de renseignement._

XXX

Les cours de philosophie de la classe A, ma classe. C'était un cours passionnant où chacun pouvait donner son avis sur différent scénario. Nous parlions de "l'apocalypse", le nom que nous donnions à cette attaque nucléaire qui nous oblige à vivre désormais dans des arches hors contact de radiations extérieures. Notre professeur était monsieur Hatake Kakashi. Cet homme était un génie de la philosophie. Ses cheveux étaient d'un gris argenté, étonnant pour une personne qui n'avait seulement vingt huit ans. Il avait un œil noir alors que l'autre était caché par un pansement médical. La moitié de son visage était recouvert d'un masque. On racontait des rumeurs sur le professeur, il paraît que ses ancêtres avaient été exposés aux radiations nucléaires pendant seulement quelque seconde.

J'étais dans la classe A, l'année scolaire venait d'être entamée, j'étais deuxième dans le classement des épreuves. Le premier était Sasuke Uchiha. Ce dernier était le garçon le plus populaire de l'académie, ses activités extrascolaires étaient le combat et la survie comme moi. Seulement, je continuais à le regarder de loin comme certaines filles plutôt timides. Non, je n'étais pas d'un caractère fuyard loin de là. A l'académie, j'avais reçu plusieurs surnoms comme "l'imprévisible Naruto". J'étais plutôt une grande gueule disant toujours les choses clairement pour le plus grand malheur de mon père.

Pour revenir au cours de philosophie, le thème de la leçon était "Faut-il faire des sacrifices pour sauver d'autre personne?". Le débat débutait par une fille de ma classe, Sakura Haruno, une fille amoureuse de Sasuke. La jeune femme avait des cheveux étonnamment roses avec des yeux verts émeraude.

- Je pense qu'effectivement il faut sacrifier pour sauver des vies, annonça Sakura. Nous avons toujours le problème de savoir si la loi accepte ou non. Prenons un exemple, vous êtes le témoin d'un futur meurtre envers six personnes dont cinq sont attachés ensemble. Le train est dirigée vers le groupe. Vous avez la possibilité de dévier le train grâce à un levier. Malheureusement, si vous le faîtes, vous tuez la sixième personne. Que faîtes-vous?

- N'importe comment, tu peux être considérée comme complice du meurtre, dis-je. Si tu laisses le train comme il est, tu as laissé cinq personnes mourir mais si tu le dévies, tu tues une personne. Tu auras sa mort sur la conscience.

- Tu peux changer la direction du train et libérer le seul otage, continua mon ami, Kiba Inuzuka.

- Tout dépend de la vitesse du train, de la distance entre lui, les victimes et la zone d'aiguillage par rapport à la victime, ajouta lacement Sasuke.

- Tu peux risquer de te faire tuer seulement en allant sauver quelqu'un, intervint Ino.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, la situation est compliquée. Tu te dis, je sauve les cinq personnes en déviant le train sur la seule personne. Seulement, tu vois que la distance est faible et que le train arrive à une allure raisonnable ni trop vite ni lentement. Les chances que tu puisses sauver l'individu sont minimes car il faut également prendre en compte la corde qui retient l'otage. Si elle était robuste, vieille, le nœud effectué et le temps que tu as pour le sauver, énumérai-je. Tu as des chances d'être tué avec le prisonnier si tu tentes quoi que ce soit.

Je vis Kakashi-sensei sourit à ma remarque.

- Effectivement, ton exemple Sakura a permis de déboucher sur un vrai problème. Doit-on sacrifier une personne pour en sauver d'autre? C'est une thèse qui mérite réflexion, sachez que dans l'arche, le crime de tuer une personne est grave.

J'écarquillai les yeux regardant discrètement Sasuke qui serra ses poings. Je baissai la tête regardant devant moi. Kakashi-sensei avait jeté un froid dans la classe. Le professeur me regarda avant de me sourire.

- N'est-ce pas, petit prince, dit finalement le monsieur.

Tous les regards tournèrent vers moi et je rougis, je n'aimais pas qu'on ramène beaucoup de chose à mon sang plutôt particulier. J'étais le futur Hokage de Konoha, j'avais les gènes du tout premier créateur de l'arche en moi, celui d'Harashima Senju. Le titre d'Hokage se transmettait de génération en génération. Il était difficile de récupérer le titre d'Hokage surtout que j'avais encore mon cousin, Yahiko pour reprendre le titre si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à mon père ou à moi. Pour l'instant, j'étais l'héritier direct pour mon plus grand malheur, détestant les vieux croutons du conseil et surtout Danzo.

La cloche retentit annonçant la fin du cours. Je me levai récupérant mes affaires pour les mettre dans mon sac.

Kiba vint vers moi avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Il semblerait que Kakashi-sensei t'apprécie, dit-il.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondis-je. Il est mon professeur et je suis son élève.

- Il n'a pas été ton précepteur il y a six ans? demanda mon meilleur ami.

- C'est durant la période où mon père a reçu des menaces. Il avait peur de me laisser aller à l'école.

- N'empêche que Kakashi-sensei t'apprécie bien, sourit Kiba.

Ce dernier était châtain avec des yeux fendus comme un chien. Deux tatouages étaient présents sur ses joues, formant des triangles inversés rouges. Il était mon meilleur ami depuis la maternelle, malgré mon statut de "fils de l'Hokage". Il était resté avec moi.

Seulement en ce moment, il commençait à m'énerver. Malgré que la loi contre les meurtres, des personnes prenaient un malin plaisir à envoyer des lettres de menace à mon père. Malheureusement, ces courriers me visaient et là, mon paternel devenait presque hystérique. Il préférait voir son empire couler plutôt que laissait un malotru s'en prendre à moi. Alors pour ma sécurité, mon père avait engagé Hatake Kakashi pour devenir mon précepteur. Le problème dans son plan c'était sans nul doute que je refusais de rester prisonnier entre quatre murs.

Je ne pouvais pas voir mes amis sans qu'un garde du corps vérifie si mon ami avait une arme planquée. Kiba avait été traumatisé en se retrouvant presque à poil devant l'entrée de ma maison. Surtout que le "geôlier" avait ordonné à mon ami d'enlever _tous_ ses vêtements.

- Tout de même Naruto, tu veux vraiment reprendre le rôle de ton père? demanda Kiba me coupant dans mes souvenirs.

- Je suis bien obligé, soupirai-je. Je suis tout de même Naruto Namikaze, le fils de Minato Namikaze. Mon nom est connu.

- Tu es le prince de l'académie mais vous savez votre altesse, une personne est entrain de vous détrôner, sourit mon ami.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais m'appeler comme ça! M'exclamai-je.

- Que veux-tu Naruto? Dans l'arche, tu es un peu comme un prince et ton père est le roi de Konoha.

- En 1959, quand la France a décrété vouloir Charles de Gaulle comme président ses enfants ne sont pas devenus "princes", ils étaient des personnes ordinaires, répliquai-je.

- Oui mais il n'est pas né président. Il est devenu président. Alors que toi, c'est transmis de génération en génération.

Je soupirai me disant que je parlais à une tête de mule. Nous allions au réfectoire ayant fini notre matinée de cours. Dès que j'arrivai vers l'immense queue d'élève, ces derniers me regardèrent avant de faire une allée en s'inclinant respectueuse.

- Combien de fois dois-je vous dire que vous n'êtes pas obligés de me laisser passer? M'exclamai-je.

- Mais prince Naruto, vous êtes notre futur Hokage, s'extasia une fille dans le troupeau. Il est de notre devoir de laisser passer le fils de notre Hokage.

Je soupirai alors que Kiba m'incita à avancer dans l'allée, il ne manquait plus que les trompettes et j'aurai l'impression d'être revenu au Moyen-âge.

Je pris mon plateau repas et les cantiniers s'inclinèrent également me donnant un repas spécial.

- Le prince doit reprendre des forces, dit l'un d'eux.

J'en avais assez de tous ses traitements de faveur, je ne pouvais pas être né de parent ordinaire? Mon père était l'Hokage, je pouvais concevoir qu'il soit autant aimé mais de la à faire la même chose que lui, je trouvais déplacer. Après tout, je n'étais pas l'Hokage, je n'étais que son fils.

Je m'installai à une table vide avec Kiba. Tous les élèves s'étaient tus le temps que je m'assis, cela amuser mon meilleur ami car à peine assis les conversations reprirent. Je soupirai tandis que Kiba commençait à parler d'une chose, notre professeur de philosophie.

- Il paraît qu'il n'est pas net ce professeur, tu dois faire attention Naruto, dit mon ami.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles? Répondis-je

- Attends! Tu étais avec lui pendant au moins six mois complet et tu ne peux pas me dire qu'il n'a pas tenté de te tripoter, s'exclama Kiba attirant les regards sur nous.

Mon ami rougit se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé trop fort. Je me massais la tempe calmant mon envie de meurtre envers la personne en face de moi.

- Sache qu'il ne s'est rien passé, il me donnait seulement des cours avant de partir, soupirai-je. Et puis, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie. Et vous, autres, retournez à vos conversations!

A peine j'avais hurlé que tout le monde reparlait avec son voisin. Kiba écarquilla les yeux devant mon autorité et il en sourit. Je n'aimais pas ce sourire, il annonçait des choses étranges.

- Tu peux coucher avec n'importe quelles filles avec ton sublime pouvoir, sourit mon ami.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé.

- Pas pour toi mais pour moi! supplia Kiba. J'en ai marre d'utiliser seulement ma main droite. Et puis, il faudra bien un jour où l'autre qu'on féconde avec une jolie demoiselle.

- Toujours pas intéressé.

- C'est vrai, tu préfères que ce soit une certaine personne. Elle a des cheveux bruns et des perles tout aussi noires, sourit malicieusement mon homologue.

- Viens avec moi, dis-je pointant un paravent.

Kiba me suivit et je frappai violemment la tête de mon ami. On n'avait pas le droit de tuer quelqu'un mais je pouvais tout de même lui donner une correction. Nous retournions à nos places et je continuai à manger les petits plats des cantiniers. Ce n'était pas mauvais mais j'aurai aimé avoir les même que Kiba.

- Cet après-midi, nous avons sport avant d'avoir de nouveau philosophie, dit mon ami coupant le silence.

Je le regardai avant de prendre une autre cuillerée de soupe protéinée. Je lançais un regard dans le coin sachant qu'en philosophie nous allions continuer avec la thèse de Kakashi-sensei.

Je débarrassai mon plateau suivit de Kiba qui me rejoignis pour aller dans le petit jardin botanique de l'académie.

- Dis-moi, tu penses quoi de la thèse de Kakashi-sensei? demanda mon ami.

- Tiens ce n'est plus, est-ce que j'ai envie de me faire mon professeur de philo? Souris-je malicieusement.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi!

- Sérieusement, je trouve que c'est une question à double tranchant, répondis-je. Ma mère s'est en quelque sorte sacrifier pour me donner la vie. Les mères se sacrifient toujours pour le bien de leurs enfants.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur? Tu n'as jamais connu ta mère, dit Kiba buvant une boisson énergétique de son sac.

- Tout simplement car je le vois. Une mère préférerait mourir plutôt que quelqu'un fasse du mal à ses petits.

Devant nous, nous vîmes une loutre avec ses bébés, semblant à l'affut du moindre danger.

- C'est comme le père, il ne laissera personne de sa famille, il a beau être en retrait dans la vie. Il donnerait sa vie pour protéger ce qui lui ait cher, dis-je d'une voix douce.

- Bon sang Naruto, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as la totalité des points en philo, râla Kiba. Tu analyses la philosophie d'une manière que peu de personne puisse comprendre. Pour moi, certains points sont totalement incompréhensibles.

- C'est parce que tu es idiot, répondis-je.

- Oui tout dépends de la thèse, certains m'inspirent, mais d'autres, je suis dans le fond du panier.

- Une thèse qui dit "est-ce que les chiens comprennent les humains", j'avoue que tu t'en sortirais à merveille. Tu serais bien le seul à écrire quatre pages rien que sur ce sujet, ris-je.

La sonnerie retentit et on alla au gymnase. Il y avait quatre vestiaires, deux pour les garçons et deux pour les filles. Kiba et moi, nous prîmes le même vestiaire et je vis Sasuke qui se changeait. Je rougis avant d'aller me changer avec mon ami qui semblait rire de mon désarroi. D'autres garçons arrivèrent et le vestiaire fut vite rempli. J'attachai convenablement mes baskets pour être sur de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans mes lacets.

Je pris des écouteurs ainsi que Kiba pour être sur d'entendre les consignes du professeur, Gaï Maito. En sortant du vestiaire, je pris une raquette pour me mettre sur un terrain avec mon ami. Ce dernier semblait s'amuser tout seul. Il était toujours content de faire l'échauffement de badminton avec moi, cela lui permettait d'être au mieux de sa forme avant les matchs. Cette pratique sportive était intéressante car ceci permettait de réfléchir rapidement à une stratégie de combat. Pour les personnes qui avaient choisi les activités de combat et de survie étaient avantagées.

En effet, nous avions une endurance à toute épreuve et nous pouvions analyser les points faibles de nos adversaires. Je connaissais celle de Kiba et il m'était facile de l'entraîner à parer le moindre défaut de jeu. Dans ma classe, nous étions seulement deux à pratiquer ces deux activités ensembles. Kiba avait seulement, le combat en commun avec moi.

Je le battis facilement comme toujours, je l'avais épuisé. L'entraînement terminé chacun partit dans son terrain de jeu. Nous étions classés selon nos capacités et je retrouvai contre Sasuke Uchiha. Le match risquait d'être bien long surtout qu'on était obligé d'avoir au moins deux points d'écart. Je mis le volant sur le filet et il indiqua Sasuke. Chacun choisit son terrain mais c'était mon adversaire qui commençait à servir.

Comme je l'avais prédit aucun de nous ne lâcher prise, les points fusèrent des deux côtés sans que personne n'abandonne. Le professeur avait même ordonné aux élèves de stopper leur match pour voir notre jeu. Je pouvais entendre les encouragements de Kiba et de d'autres personnes, de l'autre côté, j'entendais ceux de Sasuke.

Nous étions presque à notre limite après tout on était à trente points chacun. Aucun humain normalement constitué n'arrivait à tenir jusque là. Seulement, je ne lâchais pas le morceau, je ne voulais pas perdre contre Sasuke. Je l'aimais peut-être mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser gagner.

- Il semblerait que le prince soit un petit chat enragé, sourit sournoisement Sasuke.

Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils, faisant un amorti, mais mon adversaire semblait avoir prédit mon cou car il le rattrapa facilement. Je souris le voyant près du filet et je tirais plus fortement pour atteindre le fond du terrain. Seulement Sasuke avait prévu mon coup et il était déjà au fond. C'était l'inconvénient de faire les deux activités les plus dangereuses du campus. Nous n'avions presque aucun point faible.

Le cours se termina et finalement Gaï-sensei annonça un match nul entre Sasuke et moi, voyant qu'on était du même niveau. Je partis me changer sans poser un regard sur mon ancien adversaire, sachant que je peux plonger dans un grand abysse obscur et envoutant. Je suivais Kiba qui me félicita de l'exploit. Selon des rumeurs, personnes n'arrivaient dans la classe à tenir tête à Sasuke en sport.

Nous allions de nouveau en cours de philosophie où Kakashi-sensei nous attendait déjà avec sa thèse "Doit-on sacrifier pour sauver des vies?".

- Bien tout le monde est là, sourit le professeur. Nous allons faire des jeux de rôle dans un monde que j'aurai décidé. Je vais vous expliquer les règles de notre petit jeu. Vous êtes vingt et un élèves dans cette classe. Votre but rentrait dans un vieux bunker datant de l'avant l'Apocalypse. Dans cet endroit, vous aurez de la nourriture pour pouvoir rester en vie pendant un an. Seulement, il n'aura de la place que pour seulement dix personnes.

Toute la classe écarquilla les yeux en entendant les règles du professeur.

- Selon votre métier et votre utilité, vous serez ce qui survivra à l'Apocalypse comme vos ancêtres avant la création de l'arche, dit Kakashi-sensei. Ceux ne seront pas dans le bunker, mourront, tués par les radiations nucléaires des attaques.

- Mais sensei! M'exclamai-je. A l'époque, les bunkers pouvaient accueillir un bon millier de survivant! Pourquoi seulement dix?

- Ceci Naruto est une question qui a le mérite d'être posé. En effet, lors de l'Apocalypse, on vous a rapporté ou enseigner que les bunkers pouvaient accueillir toute une cité. Seulement pensez-vous qu'une chose pareille peut exister? N'oubliez pas une chose, avant l'Apocalypse, la croissance démographique augmente rapidement. Chaque jour, on a des naissances, dans n'importe quel pays. Pensez-vous vraiment que lors de l'Apocalypse, les centres hospitaliers ont pris toutes les femmes sur le point d'accoucher ou les nourrissons qui viennent à peine de pousser leur premier cri?

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant les mots de notre professeur.

- Pensez-vous qu'ils ont mis les personnes âgées atteintes de troubles mentaux ou encore atteint d'Alzheimer? La réponse est "non". Cela pouvait être dangereux pour la survie de l'espèce humaine. Imaginez-vous pendant la période où les femmes doivent recréer l'espèce humaine. Une personne ayant une déficience mentale parvint à ouvrir les portes du bunker et laisse rentrer les radiations causant la mort d'un millier de citoyen. Donc Naruto, penses-tu vraiment que tout le monde rentrait dans le bunker?

Je baissai la tête comprenant que la réponse était "non". Nous revenions à la thèse principale "Doit-on sacrifier pour sauver des vies?". Il semblerait que la réponse à cette thèse soit un "oui" catégorique.

- Bien, maintenant nous allons commencer notre jeu de rôle. Vous allez chacun tirer une carte où vous aurez votre métier inscrit dessus. Vous ne le direz que lorsque chacun aura son rôle et nous allons faire un débat sur chacun des métiers.

Kakashi-sensei vint devant moi pour me passer une urne et je mis ma main dedans retirant un petit papier couleur jaunâtre comme les vieux parchemins faits en peau de bête. Dès que tout le monde eut son papier, je regardai mon rôle.

- Je suis médecin en chef avec un diplôme de chirurgie, annonçai-je.

- Très joli métier, doit-il rentrer ou non dans le bunker? demanda Kakashi à toute la classe.

- Un médecin est utile, dis-je. Je peux m'occuper de maladie qui peut être une cause d'épidémie dans le bunker et j'ai mon diplôme de chirurgien, je peux donc opérer.

- Un médecin est utile en effet, répondit Sasuke. Il rentre dans le bunker.

- Je suis acrobate dans un cirque, lu une fille dans ma classe dépitée.

- Malheureusement, une acrobate ne sera pas très utile dans un bunker, répondit Sakura.

Je baissai la tête me disant que ce sera une personne en moins.

- Je suis ingénieur en électronique, dit Sasuke.

- Un ingénieur en électronique est toujours utile pour réparer des matériaux électriques, répondis-je ne voulant pas qu'il soit hors du bunker.

La classe fut d'accord avec moi.

- Je suis maçon, déclara Kiba.

- Un maçon est important pour reconstruire des habitations, souris-je.

- Je suis zoologique, annonça un garçon de ma classe.

- Un zoologiste est intéressant mais malheureusement, lors de l'Apocalypse, toutes les espèces sont menées à disparaître. Nous avons pu retrouver des animaux grâce à des codes ADN et au répertoire d'animaux connu sur Terre. Je ne peux pas décider de l'avis de tout le monde, dis-je. Que ceux qui veulent la voir rentrer dans le bunker lève la main.

Je regardai autour de moi et je ne vis personne lever la main.

- Je suis ministre de la défense, annonça Sakura fière d'elle.

- Un ministre est pratique surtout pour pouvoir communiquer avec les autres bunkers, dit Kiba.

- Je suis animatrice d'un centre de loisir, dit une fille.

- Tes compétences en matière de divertissement son louable mais elle ne nous permettra pas de créer la future arche, dis-je

- Je suis psychothérapeute, dit Suigetsu, un ami de Sasuke.

- C'est plutôt bien, ceci permet aux survivants du bunker de ne pas perdre la tête à cause du confinement, répliqua ce dernier.

- Je suis photographe, continua un garçon.

Malheureusement, nous avions du le refuser ainsi que les six autres suivant qui étaient femme au foyer, pompier, militaire, agent d'entretien, vendeur dans un snack et gogo danseur. Nous étions déjà quinze à être passé et il ne restait que cinq places et six élèves n'avaient pas encore dit leur métier.

- Je suis électricien, annonça Shikamaru.

- Un électricien est aussi important qu'un ingénieur en électronique, dis-je.

- Je suis styliste de mode, dit une fille.

- Nous ne pouvons pas te prendre malheureusement, soufflai-je

- Je suis cuisinier, continua Choji.

- Nous aurons besoin de manger pendant un an, répondis-je

- Je suis menuisier, dit Shino.

- Un menuisier peut nous aider à reconstruire des maisons après l'Apocalypse.

- Je suis agricultrice, annonça Hinata.

- Ceci nous permettra d'avoir des produits frais venant de la terre sans qu'ils soient touchés par les radiations, répondis-je

- Je suis poète...

- Eliminez, claqua la voix de Kakashi-sensei

Nous le regardions tous surpris. Du ton que venait de prendre notre professeur.

- Sachez que vous n'avez pas besoin d'un poète, dit-il.

- Vous participez, monsieur? M'étonnai-je

- Effectivement, je participe et je peux dire que je suis le joker, annonça Kakashi-sensei.

Je fronçai les sourcils en entendant les mots du professeur.

- Il faut dix personnes dans le bunker, je serai la dixième personne. Maintenant que les dix personnes ont été désignées, je vous explique la suite du jeu. Il s'agirait presque comme le principe de survie dont son issue Naruto et Sasuke. Votre but survivre pendant un an dans ce bunker. Si vous ouvrez la porte avant c'est un an vous êtes tués par les radiations liées aux explosions nucléaires. Dans le bunker, tout est permis vous pouvez laisser libre court à votre jeunesse.

- Et pour les personnes qui ne sont pas le bunker? M'exclamai-je.

- Eliminé par moi. Evitant qu'ils ne souffrent des radiations. Je suis un homme généreux sachez-le, dit Kakashi. Maintenant que le jeu commence, annonça-t-il en claquant des doigts la salle changea de décor.

Nous nous retrouvons tous les dix dans des ruines vêtus comme en 2019. Nous voyons des champignons nucléaires non loin de nous. Les radiations commencèrent à venir vers nous et nous courions jusqu'au bunker pour s'abriter. Kakashi-sensei arriva en marchant vers nous. Sasuke alla vers le bouton de la fermeture du bunker et on vit le professeur paniqué.

- Selon un dicton de Shakespeare "mieux vaut arriver trois heures en avance qu'avec une minute de retard", annonça-t-il en fermant la porte comme un signe de vengeance envers nos camarades "morts".

Les deux portes se fermèrent sur le professeur qui subit les radiations nucléaires de l'Apocalypse.

Nous étions désormais neuf dans le bunker comme le disait si bien la thèse de philosophie "Doit-on sacrifier pour sauver des vies?". Oui, on sauve nos vies pour sacrifier celle du professeur.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
